


Shameful to Hope for

by SensitiveDahmer



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Post-Resident Evil 2, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensitiveDahmer/pseuds/SensitiveDahmer
Summary: Chris arrives at the decimated Ashford facility in a different fashion, running directly into a trap.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 28





	Shameful to Hope for

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the events of Chris' part of Code; Veronica  
> I hope you enjoy <3

Chris felt the chill of the frozen air. His STARS fatigues now worn and not insulated anymore, from the hard run that it has been avoiding Umbrella after Raccoon. 

He got the email from claire. He was here. He would find her, and he'd take her to the Hideout. 

He shivered as he walked into the frosted metal facility. Arriving in the Ashford facility was a feat- and now he must find her here. 

He navigated himself well, alone. 

After a good man sacrificed himself to help let him into the decimated facility that stood in crumbles flaming and smoking. 

Chris assumed some sort of attack- but he could not anticipate the insurrection.

He blinked his ocean eyes as he saw a figure dart past into a side door. He stopped and trained his eyes to the darkness and he grabbed his combat knife. 

He darted after in through crumbled halls and gates until he reached the lavish Palace. 

The steps seemed mesmerizing, he cautiously steps up them the soft marble clicking under his combat boots. 

He pushed open the door and saw a few infected. Some aflame.

_ The hell happened here? _

Suddenly worry for his baby sis grew exponentially. Chris ran into the hall quieted by the red carpet. He heard a door close above. 

Running up stairs he turned and ran up a small platform stair, he opened the door with a quick motion and was caught with a incredibly hard left hook to the jaw. 

"Typical. You're so easily baited!" The voice purred maniacally and chuckled. 

Chris shook his head trying to rid himself of his shaking vision, and he looked up at the man in front of him.

_ No!  _

Albert Wesker Former STARS Alpha team Captain. 

A treacherous betrayer. 

Chris growls "wesker.." 

"Good you are cognitive.." The man smirked, glasses darkening his look at the pained man kneeling in front of him.

Wesker brought his knee into his face and threw him further into the room. 

Chris gasped in pain and was unrelentingly kicked in the stomach. 

Wesker bent down and smiled a wicked smile red eyes shining bright through his ominous black sunglasses.

"Miss me?" Wesker watched for his answer critically and furrowed his golden brows and licked his lips.

Chris refused to look at his former Boss a deep blush forming over his cheeks. 

Wesker smiled devilish and grabbed his pair of restraints. He looked down at Chris and kicked him over. 

He drove his knee down, resting on chris' back and fastened them on a wrist before Chris' fighting back disturbed him. 

He grunted in pain and fight trying to push him off. 

Wesker laughed again. 

"Whats the matter? You loved this when we would get off work-" he Taunted with Chris. 

Chris stopped and and frowned. 

"You left!" 

He spat yelling "you left us to die!!" 

He began to struggle again with a strong fever almost kicking wesker, and trying to roll over. 

Wesker gave him a curious head tilt and easily fought against him as though he was simply a toddler. 

Chris' shoulders shutter with pain as they are forced, and moved into a more comfortable position, obvious experience in handcuffing resistant suspects, Wesker maneuvers his arms in front of him and fastened them tightly. 

"It was always the way it was Chris."

The room was cloaked in warm oak woods and cherry red carpeting and furnishings, candle lit light silhouettes the two men. 

Wesker grabbed him by the restraints and pulled him up to the chair at the table, knocking over the glass vase; water spilling over the table and the floor pushing it out of the way. 

Chris looked at Albert and let his lips fall open breathing hard at the insane but embarrassingly arousing situation. A memory of what used to be. Nothing now but memory, But Chris wasn't over the betrayal that happened merely Three months ago. 

He looked up at the chuckle that escapes Weskers lips as he bent to grab his jaw and forced his tounge into Chris's mouth. 

Chris bit his lip hard and Wesker pulled back. 

He wiped his mouth and looked at his. -1 slender fingers stained with blood. 

Smearing it on chris' face he grabbed his hair- Chris pushed him back hard fighting hard for some ground between them before he gives in. 

He wanted the kiss- he missed the late nights, the things they tried, the real time they spent together. He was falling for the man and they got the call about the disappearance of bravo team. The mansion changed everyone who foolishly was lead into is all to convenient and welcoming doors. The horrors cooped up in the Arklay mansion led to so much terrible pain. 

Wesker pulled his hair hard and kissed his lips, licking his cheek.

He reached down to untuck chris' shirt and he unbuckled his belt. Chris gulped at the actions, his hands so close. 

The slender fingers pulled the belt off and it tugged as it slid. 

He looked up wesker leaning over him, his smell was sweet and cool like a soft mint growing in the frosted ground. He was caught at the jaw, the clean shaven pale skin flickering in the candlelight. 

Chris stared and Wesker smirked. 

"No fighting? Almost like you miss this…" 

Wesker leaned down to Chris' ear,

"Us…." 

Chris shivered, it awoke arousal inside of him and his body followed.

His pants grew tighter as Wesker sucked on his earlobe, nibbling with sharp teeth, he gasps at the sting. 

Wesker pulled at his own pants and un buttons the black canvas cargo, letting them fall and he pulls his erection, throbbing and stark against his dark clothing. 

The soft pink head glistened with pre cum, Chris watched arousal growing in his chest as his heart thudded deeply and quickening. 

The blond man grabbed Chris's jaw shoving his fingers into chris's throat to choke him and the gagged Chris, feeling his warm wet mouth, his hit breath huffed on his forearms as he explored his boundaries, causing Chris to gag up saliva. 

Wesker stroked his dick, and pulled back his fingers, dripping with spit to lubricate his erection. 

He pushed the pink head of his dick at Chriss lips and he played with the arousal that took over him, pushing, simply pushing into his lips then mouth. 

Slowly down his tender warm fleshy throat. 

He pushed to the back hard and pulled back letting Chris cough before forcing his dick in his mouth, rhythm set and moaned lightly. 

Chris' tounge helped keep the suction as his gyrates, he slows before he gets to carried away. 

"Yessss. Chris. Do you know whats next?" He purrs panting lightly and biting his lip. 

Chris looked up at him lips spread around his dick, mouth full and nose in the golden pubes of the other, up stared those blue eyes. 

Chris didnt- Wesker knew it. 

He pulled back and pulled chris shirt. 

He dragged him up and pushed him face down on the table, ass up. 

He let a shark smile spread across his face and he pulled the button and let the pants fall down to his thighs. He helped by grabbing and pulling past his knees and down he saw Chris' young frame was well kempt and he sat back bent in a curve hands braced the table. 

Wesker wished his remembered the end… the damn Virus took most of the Mansion from him. Dying has a funny was of giving out amnesia cupcakes. But he wasnt going to pass up the young co worker he was messing around with. 

He remembered their nights for sure. And he was sure; another life- they would be forever. But not this life. This one was necessary. 

He needed one last time for forever. 

Chris waited and Albert spat down on his palm and lubed up his dick again and them sucked his thumb and wet it dripping with spit and pushed into Chris' tight asshole. 

Chris moaned at him softly and his body twitched and tightened. Wesker sat still for a moment and them ringed around to get the muscles relaxed.

He pushed his thumb in deeper and them spat into hus other fingers, slipping them in. 

Chris moaned and fought his tender reactions. 

Wesker lubed up his ass well and his dick well. His pushed it down and rubbed the head on his wet rectum. He pushed in further and slowly. 

Pained moans rang though the small room. They turned soft and wesker would push deeper, he waiter patient and rather sweet about letting the other adjust. 

Chris began to push against Wesker, he knew Chris was ready and he pulled back almost to his head, the thrust back in. And after a few gentle pumps he thrust painful and hard, deeply pushing his dick into Chris who felt his own precum dripping from the tip of his now rock hard penis. 

Wesker grabbed chris' hips tightly and thrust with abandon. He grunted and moaned the tight skin felt so good as he pushed steadily and thrust hard. 

Chris was pulling at his wrists and moaning louder now begging for more and pleading for cum. 

Wesker was tipping, he thrust complaint to fuck Chris hard and he let it flow when he climaxes deeply in Chris' ass breathing out heavily and shivering hard. 

He gave a few useless thrusts to push his cum deeper and pulled himself out, tucking away his slick lessening erection. 

He breathed pulling up Chris pants, cum already leaking out of his spread asshole. He threw Chris back on the Couch and left a small knife on the table near some of Chris cum. It littered the table like confetti. 

Wesker bent for one last breathless kiss and he stepped back. He smoothed back his hair. 

"Later we will have to actually fight;" He cut the restraints pausing to kiss his raw gnawed on lips. "I cant promise to go easy on you that time. See you soon.. . Chrisss" 

The S hung in the stiff air as he shut the door behind him. 

  
  
The End   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
